YGO: SGG
by Rosetorn22
Summary: A 1000 years ago a space probe was destroyed after trying to enter the second asteroid belt, mankind didn't know that this had all happened before, however war broke out and the need to survive overshadowed the need of adventure, now 1000 years later the mystery of space is looked at again. But what secrets lay in the dark void of space that we have already seen before.
1. Prologue

**Yu-Gi-Oh: SGG**

**Phase 00:**

**Prologue:**

* * *

_The year is 3015, mankind is advanced in science now but the technological race for the power nations a millennia ago was cut short by the North American revolt that happened in the U.S.A. At the same time the communist and capitalist systems spilt in both Russia and China nether power willing to give into the other the three largest countries in earth were then split and new territories were formed. _

_However…._

_This information is only a side note; the real story began seven years ago when the Capital of one of these newly formed territories was completely destroyed. Alister City was the Capital city of Yeshiva; one of the three territories that the U.S.A use to govern. It's sister territories where, interestingly enough, Pumbedita and Nehardea. If you put all three of these together those were the three that gave rise to the Babylonian Talmud, moving on. The names of the territories became pointless after a few centuries however. _

_Yeshiva was ruled by a 'Lord', the man's name was Pegasus J. Crawford his family had now ruled for over one hundred years. However this new 'Lord' was quite eccentric as most polite people would say. Some say that he had found something, something alien, others said that the 'Viewer' got tired of his blastfamy(sp) and cursed him and his country. _

_Both of these are wrong; first he didn't find something he created it and second you have to believe in a god to be cursed by one. What Pegasus found would change the world of humans as they knew it, a power long hidden away in the ancient times, this would be the second time that this has happened just pray that mankind remembers it this time….._

**Phase 00 Prologue….**

* * *

The TV screen was turned on to the afternoon news; a young woman with red hair and chocolate brown eyes stood outside on the top of a skyscraper with a helicopter landing platform behind her. She fixed the red skirt bottom of her suit then looked up to the camera, holding her right hand to her right she held up the microphone to her lips with her left hand.

"This is Akiza Izinski I am coming to you live from the rooftop of the Kaiba Corp. headquarters in Domino Japan as we wait for the one and only Pegasus J. Crawford to make his first appearance. It's been over seven years since Alister City; the former Capital of the country of Yeshiva was completely destroyed." The wind starts to pick up behind her as the sound of helicopter propellers neared their location. Akiza looks to the sky. She turns back towards the camera quickly, "We were told that his wife of only two years before the attack died a few days ago from the strange radiation that now plagues Alister City. Most scientists have yet to decipher that strange energy that now envelops the ruins of the city. Being the only survivors of the horrific –" the helicopter now landing cut her off.

She had to block the hair from whipping into her eyes as it landed. She motioned the cameraman to zoom in to the helicopter door.

As the propellers slowed the doors opened and the one and only Pegasus J. Crawford elegantly stepped out of the machine. He walked just as gracefully over to the stunned reporter. Akiza now was grasping both hands on her microphone, she was not expecting this.

The man walked perfectly fine steps, they were strong and true but he had one eye covered along the same half of his face; it was the left side. He also only had on one glove on his left hand as well. The man made wind lifted the hair for only a moment.

Akiza kept her face composed but her eyes read horror. He was missing an eye, all that was there was a black hole he didn't even bother covering it up and, those scars. Riddled all over the left side of his face, she assumed that those thick scars went all the way down his left arm as well explaining the glove.

He stopped in front of her and a crooked smile spread across his face, "What a pretty flower," he said softly. He lifted his hand up as to reach towards her but saw that she stepped back slightly. He let out a single 'ha' and let his hand fall. With his left hand he made sure that his hair was in place as he turned fully to the camera.

With a charming smile on his face, he addressed the people of Japan, "Greetings," he says with a shallow bow of the hips. "Citizens of Japan, I am honored that you have accepted me as your humble guest."

Akiza shared a glance with the cameraman before she slowly held out the microphone to Pegasus. "Pegasus J. Crawford, also known as Maxamillon Pegasus," thankfully her voice didn't reflect conflicting emotions. "Tell us Lord what business do you have in Japan, you have been quite secretive, what is the reason for your visit?" she asked keeping it professional.

Pegasus's smile turns sad, Akiza tilts her head to the side; was it something that she said? "Pegasus- sa-" he held up a hand to silence her.

"I'm sure that you already know," he trails off looking down before catching himself and looks back at the camera with his one eye. "My wife Cecilia died a few days ago," the sadness shone brightly in his eyes. "Despite her looks she was Japanese and I wish for a final resting place to be in her family's homeland."

The touching story only stunned Akiza for a second before a determined look set in her brown eyes. "So in light of the situation, are you aware of the weapons expo that Kaiba Corp. will be holding tomorrow?"

Amusement was now laced in with Pegasus's sadness. The woman sure did know how to get to the point. "Of course I was aware of this" he glides his left hand down the hair that was shielding the rest of his face from view. "I have just finished the funeral preparations for my wife and," he paused reaching for the glove on his left hand. As the glove slowly slipped off he spoke again. "I have been recovering from my 'incident' from seven years ago," the glove was all the way of showing his hand; red with lighter red scar marks and you could see his blue blood veins. "The incident that took my love from me."

Akiza felt sick just looking at it, seeing her grimace Pegasus's sad smile turned into an almost sadistic smirk. He reached out with his morphed hand.

"Ah, Pegasus-sama," a low voice called from the rooftop door. There stood Aknadin Kaiba. The aged man stood with overwhelming authority his son; Seto Kaiba stood behind him a blank expression on his face.

"Ah, Kaiba-san," Pegasus greeted back as he walked past Akiza to greet his old friend. Akiza released a breathe she didn't know that she had been holding. She turned to look at Pegasus's back as he put his glove back on.

He was defiantly eccentric….

* * *

_Scene change: _

Heels tapped harshly on the metal floors as a woman strode towards her destination. She stops and turns towards a closed door before her, she placed her lightly tanned hand on the pad beside the door, it read her palm and automatically opened. The verification name on the pad read; Mai Valentine. As she walked into the room all eyes went to the woman. Her indigo blue eyes scanned the room, the light that reflected off of them made the small violet flakes that laced her indigo eyes seem a light purple.

She strode over to the chair centered in the middle of the medium sized room. She plopped down in the chair swinging both legs over one of the arms. "How is our progress coming," she asked not looking at anyone in particular.

Blue eyes turn towards her as a bob cut brunette looks over towards her boss. "Everything is set for tomorrow, Ms. Valentine."

Mai snaps her head towards the girl and she flinches back. Mai's stern look turns amused as she stands up, she can feel the girl shrink back behind her chair. "You must be the new kid," she says walking over to her. She bends down to her eyes level. "What's your name hon?" she asks in a cryptic tone.

"A-Anzu," she squeaks. The smile that Mai gave Anzu was one that a cat would give a mouse that they have cornered.

"Just call me Mai, sweetie" she puts a single finger under Anzu's chin making the younger girl look her in the eye," Got it." Those two words come out firm as her round eyes narrow into a glare. Anzu gulped and nodded her head slowly. Mai gave her one more cat like smile before turning from her, walking over to a blue haired girl.

"Miho, overview" she orders. Anzu places a hand over her heart releasing a sigh.

"Don't worry" Anzu's head snaps up, she glances over her shoulder at the male voice beside her. Her fearful blue eyes met amused green ones. "Her bark is worse than her bite" he turns towards her, his long black hair falling over his shoulder; he gives her a flirtatious wink.

Miho sat at attention when Mai's voice turns her way. "Yes ma'am" she says and begins typing on her computer. "Jounochi is positioned at point due southwest of target 'B'" she types some more. Ryou-san is north of target 'B', and Marik is west of target 'A'. Your brother-" she stops typing looking at her computer amazed. She slowly turns towards Mai. "Your brother is still in space Mai-san."

Mai curses under her breath, her face aged with her worry showing. She only let it last a moment before she composed herself. "Get my brother over the com. link, NOW!" she barks. Anzu turns to her left as the keyboard beside her comes alive with the sounds of clicking.

"It will take a moment to establish a connection Mai-chan," the man beside her says.

"That's fine Ryuji," she huffs as she makes her way back to her seat. "Anything else I should know?" she asks. Silence was her answer and her right eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Don't just sit there; we can't fuck this up so keep checking!" The keyboards and computer screens around her came alive with activity.

She massaged her temples; this was going to be a long fight. She looked up towards space, the biggest mystery for her species and she had to make sure that they never found out what lay behind the second asteroid belt.

**PHASE 00: PROLOGUE END**

* * *

**Rose: Well that's all folk's let us know what you think, reviews help the most if you want this to be updated as quickly as possible! But before you review please give a hand to my AWESOME Beta reader Shadowmaster7 it was her first time and I think that she did and amazing job :) **

**Cin: -blushes- Rose...i'm not that great...really**

**Rose: -hugs- Yes you are don't let anyone tell you otherwise, OK guys i love questions so if your curious please ask, but i wont give you guys any spoilers though -wink- so you'll have to read to find out. So without further ado cast please -moves out of way. -**

**Mai: Rose doesn't own Yu-gi-oh or any gundam show or any toons other then her OC's and the plot...**

**Cast: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Begin

**YGO: SGG**

**Phase: 01**

**Begin **

"_In the beginning the universe was created. This made a lot of people very angry, and has been widely regarded as a bad idea." ….Douglas Noel Adams._

_Space…._

_What is it to mankind? It calls towards our sense of adventure. An excitement that also brings a sense of fear with it; a fear of the unknown. For as humans we often grow angry with things that we fear. Be it our natural instinct to dislike things that we don't understand or the simple fact that fear makes us feel inferior to an obstacle there for damaging our sensitive pride. _

_Fear…of the unknown; is it truly such an obstacle when someone is faced with it and that person can perform the miracles of a god when faced with this adversity. _

_But what happens when you know that the unknown is watching you…recording…calculating….deciphering your kind from faraway place. A place that mankind has never known but at the same time know all to well._

_This…_

_is only the beginning. Whether it is a new beginning or simply the beginning of the end we don't know yet. All we can do is move forward, but proceed with caution. _

**PHASE 01: Begin**

Floating… no… falling…. He was falling that meant that he was going to have to wake up soon. He gripped the arm rest of his chair. This was it, his last chance to back out. To forget everything and pretend that nothing had ever happened. Pain shot through his body, his painful reminder of his past. What he was able to live through.

He moved his hand from the arm rest to grip the controls in front of him. His eyes never opening once, the small space was cramped and dark. Through his eyelids he started to see a blue light fading in and out to his right.

Someone was trying to contact him! Was it Ryuji or…_them. _He shook his head but hissed at the pain. Seven years and his body hadn't recovered yet, he rubbed his neck to sooth the never ended pain. How much longer could he last?

His gripped tightened; he wasn't going to back down. If he did everything that he was living for would be for not. If he wasn't going to fight then, why was he still alive?

"No," he whispered to himself. "I will fight," he paused taking a breath. Steading his body and his conscious before he made this promise to himself, his grip lightened. "And I will win…"

* * *

_Scenechange: _

This was another dark place; however that's where the similarities between here and space stopped. A light humming sound could be heard as air bubbles float towards the surface slowly guided by the sea currants. They were approximately 5000k under the surface of the Atlantic Ocean.

Two lights turned on, looking like the headlights from a car late on the night of a new moon. Fish scattered at the bright lights in their rather dark and voided world. A haul of metal and glass passed over the seafloor careful searching, watching, waiting, and listening. For anything, the feelings between all of the crew was mutual at this point. They were close…so close.

Inside this metal monster that was, of course, a submarine the main control room was overtaken with and eerie red light, form all the computer screens and flashing buttons. A tall muscular man looked through the underwater telescope looking at anything and for anything. The man clicked his tongue in annoyance.

Light footstetps are heard approaching the man. They stopped just behind the taller man.

"Father," a deep baritone voice called. The man didn't hear or just ignored the call from his son. "Father," the young man said with more irritation. He is ignored again. "We have been down her for almost six years now father," he begins his explanation.

The elder simply turns alittle to his left still looking through the telescope. "Father the cabin fever is getting to everyone," he pauses hoping for a response. The young man lets out and exasperated sigh as he rubs his temple with his fore finger and thumb.

After a moment a crazy smirk forms on the elders face. "We are very close now Yami," he says simply.

"Father-," Yami starts.

"Silence," the elder yells at his son finally turning away from his obsession. He gives his son a disgusted look while Yami glares straight into his fathers eyes, showing his refusal to back down. The disgusted look turned into a smirk. "Everything will be just fine son, you'll see. I'm not the only who knows that we are close…" he trails off turning back to his obsession.

"At what cost!" Yami practically yells at his father. His father turned back to him for only a moment.

"You'll see," he mummers. "I am not crazy," he looks back through the telescope. Yami throws his hands into the air turning on his heel to leave the control room and his insane father behind. "I will find it, and you'll understand then, my son."

Through the telescope all he saw was rock, fish, rocks, fish, more rocks, and more fish. Then something caught his eye. It shined in the light of the manmade sun. His grin turned wild for a moment, than turned crazy when he got a closer look.

It was a necklace. Made out of some light blue metal, the chain was made of small delicate circuits with a feminine 'A' hanging off the chain.

"Yes, we are very close," the elder mans dark brown eyes shined with new light. No longer one of desperate hope but of genuine happiness.

Yami walked down the corridors angrily cursing his father. He round the corner running into someone, knocking them on their butt. Yami however caught himself and glared down at the younger man.

"Jaden," he almost hissed. Jaden scrambled to his feet his light brown eyes filled with worry.

"I'm sorry," he said dipping his head abit. Yami scoffed at him taking a giant step to the side. Yami kept his gaze forward as he breezed past Jaden completely ignoring him.

Jaden noticed this and watched Yami's back as he disappeared down the hallway, Jaden let out a sigh.

"What happened to us," he asked himself as he looked up to the metal ceiling. His light brown eyes full of sadness. He knew that nothing had changed, nothing that he could see atleast. Jaden gritted his teeth, why was he always the one left out of the loop.

Jaden turned to continue on his way just had Yami had, he subconsciously held the file in his hand closer to his chest his eyes widened. Was it because they were getting too close!

Down the other hallway Yami barraged into a room surprising only one of the occupants.

"What the hell," a hoarse voice screeched out. The shorter man was quickly silenced with a glare.

After a moment an insane cackling was heard. Yami's fierce gaze shifted to the man sprawled out on the coach. A tan man with wild black hair was holding his sides laughing his ass off. Yami's crimson eyes narrowed at him, what the hell was so funny about him.

"Yami," a different man called. Yami gaze shifted from the man on the coach to the one sitting in chair to his left.

"Yami," the man on the coach echoed mockingly. Both men turn towards the one on the coach.

"We're going to have to sedate him soon, Yami," they turned back towards eachother as the redhead spoke. Yami winced at the idea, he placed on hand on his hip while the other tugged at his golden blonde hair.

"I would rather not go through all that paper work if I can help it, Bakura," he stresses to the redhead.

Bakura nodded his head in agreement. The one other person in the room scoffed at the other two. The one that Yami had scared looked a lot like Bakura, who sat across from him, save the only difference, was that he still maintained his natural tan after being under the water so long. His red hair reached just below his shoulders and he had azure colored eyes while his brother were a rust brown color, almost seeming red. The biggest difference between the two was that Akefia, Bakura's younger brother had a scar over his left eye.

It was an ugly reminder of how unfair life really was.

"The bastard is already beyond help," Akefia says as he crosses his arms over his chest. "I say that we just shoot him out of the torpedo launch hatch and be done with him."

"Akefia," Bakura hissed. Both brothers turned towards the coach as the fourth man in the group stood up. "Mariku," Bakura said dangerously as the dark haired male walked over to his younger brother.

Mariku glared down at Akefia his eyes looking black, Akefia's azure eyes didn't falter as he looked up at the older. That was his mistake. In a second Mariku pulled his arm back letting a punch fly towards Akefia's face. Tossing the youngest of the group out of his chair. Bakura and Yami merely watched…

He had this coming…

Mariku walked over to the younger as he cursed in pain on the floor. Mariku grabbed his hair yanking Akefie to his knees. Akefie half glared up at Mariku, his eyes showed the pain that he was feeling. Mariku's frown turned into sadistic smirk.

"If you're going to use that tongue of yours put it to good use brat," he said with almost a giggle. He stuck his tongue out at the younger. Akefia froze wondering what Mariku was going to do to him. The man was not in his right mind anymore. Being confined in this hell hole for almost six years drove this free spirited nomad to his current insanity.

"Enough," Yami's authoritative voice cut through the thick tension. "Bakura," he turned back to the elder brother as Mariku dropped Akefie to fall into his hands and knees. Bakura tilted his head up in interest. "Have you been able to contact headquarters yet."

Bakura let out a strained sigh, "Your father Aken, did a number on the communicator when they ordered us to come home last time," he admitted.

"That's not what I asked you thief," Yami said flatly.

Bakura glared at him, "watch the names, _your majesty." _Yami's eyes narrowed at Bakura. Bakura smirked making the feeling mutual. "Of course I have fixed it…" trailed off.

"There's a but isn't there," Akefia asked lifted himself to his feet. "There's always a 'but'," he states.

"We're too deep, and our signal is too weak," Bakura connected eyes Yami's "If you want to contact headquarters well have to head towards the surface." A silence fell over the small room. The same thought ran through everyone mind in the room.

This is going to be fan-fucking-tastic….

* * *

_Scenechange: _

_-Time skip-_

The next day was hot, almost too hot as Akiza Izinski rose from her bed and got read for work. She was covering the weapon expo today, apparently she had missed the boat on the story. Vivian Wong had beat her to it.

Akiza opened up her labtop that was on her desk she opened the file that had been sent to her last night by one of her unknown informative's, the person just tells her to call him a fugitive. Well… she just assumes that it's a male.

She opens the data files on her computer and her eyes widened in shock. These were blueprints! She about to look over them when her phone rang.

"Hello," she says.

"Where the hell are you woman!" a man yells across the lane.

"C-Crow," she exclaims.

"Didn't you hear that they pushed up the expo time!" he continues to rant at her. Akiza jumps up in her seat shocked. She runs around the room as Crow continues to fuss her out. Once she is dressed she runs back over towards her computer, skimming through the information.

Pegasus didn't just come here for a funeral, and he defiantly knew about the expo beforehand she just didn't know that the man had initiated it. She pulled her bag over her head an onto her shoulder as she ended the phone call. She ran towards her front door and opened it to reveal that the sun was already high in the sky making the heat almost unbearable.

She was on the second floor so she looked down over the railing to see a young man with copper colored hair yelling into his phone while he paced around his motorcycle. His light brown eyes where full of frustration. She smirked and hoisted herself over the railing landing in squatting position on the ground. She casually walked over to the man.

"Let's go Crow," she said as she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Wa?...," he gasped jumping to look in her direction. "How the-," he looked at the phone seeing that the call had been ended. He glare/pouted at his phone while the young redhead womans laughter broke him from his 'grr' moment. "You piss me off," he says as he walks past her putting his phone in his pocket. He slings his leg over his bike once he turns it on.

Akiza looks at him as he just sits there, "well," he snaps. Akiza looks at him surprised. "Get. On.," he demands.

"Right," she says almost too slowly. To Crow it was like the woman inched towards the bike and he growled in frustration. She slipped onto the bike behind him. "I thought that short people were supposed to be jolly," she asked.

Crow's answer was to rev his engine and take off making Akiza latch onto his sides in a mila-second.

* * *

_Scenechange;_

Seto's cobalt eyes scanned the nearly empty viewing box. He was anxious, he didn't like this one bit. He let his eyes fall over to his father and _Pegasus_. Saying the man's name in his head was laced with venom. Pegasus, what the hell was he? Seto's fist tightened.

His father and Pegasus let out a hearty laugh.

"Well Kaiba," Pegasus started. "You have most defiantly put my technology to good work."

"You mean my technology," Aknadin 'corrects' him. Seto's eyes went to Pegasus he saw a sinister smirk spread across the mans face.

Seto sucked in a breath was his father really so stupid. He shook his head correcting himself. No, he father was a brilliant man. Pegasus then looked back towards Seto, letting out a hum.

"What is it old friend," Aknadin pulls at Pegasus's attention.

Pegasus turns back to Aknadin, "I was simply wondering where your other son was at, do you not have two?"

It was Aknadin's turn to smirk, "You shall see in just a few moments," Aknadin said taking a sip of his red wine. Seto's face frowned more at the thought of his younger brother. The conversation would have continued but the roof to the building started to open.

"Oh fancy Kaiba," Pegasus cooed at the elder Kaiba, but didn't fail to send a smirk back to the younger, sitting right behind them. The lights turned off allowing the natural sunlight to brighten the battle arena. "This one is new isn't Kaiba?" Pegasus asks.

"Of course," Aknadin turns to his old friend, as the roof slowly opens Aknadin waves his hand as to introduce a great spectacle. "This is my new cyber electronic battle dome."

Pegasus let out a burst of laughter, "you're so eccentric Kaiba it's quite entertaining."

Aknadin frowned alittle at this, he would show Pegasus something entertaining all right. Aknadin took another sip of wine to hide his malevolent smirk behind the rim of the glass.

* * *

_Scecenchange:_

The computer screen was on as the crew watched Kaiba corp.'s new battle dome open its sky light.

"It's about to begin Mai," Miho said turning from her computer to look at her leader.

Mai slides her gaze over to Miho and nods. Once she looks forward again, "Ryuji," she asks sternly.

"I've made contact but his hasn't opened up his com-link yet," Ryuji reports.

Mai sneers , "Then force it open! We have to make sure that we establish contact with him before he starts to enter the atmosphere!"

Ryuji swiftly turns around, typing frantically on his keyboard. A see through scene opens infront of Mai's face, the pitcure is black. "Ryuji," says warningly.

"That's it," he says, "that's what the inside of his cockpit looks like!" Ryuji exclaimed when Mai glared dangerously at him.

"Magician," Mai says towards the screen in a very authoritative tone. Large blue eyes slowly slide open the same purple flakes scattered across the other irises.

"Sister," a young male voice says, it was almost inauditable.

"We're about to enter phase one of our mission, form this point on while we are on active combat you need to refer to me with my code name," her tone was authoritative but her eyes were soft and loving towards her younger brother.

"Valentine," he said slowly.

Mai smiled at him for only a brief second. "You're still in space," says more than asks.

"Yes," he answers.

"How long," she asks again.

"Given my proportion and decedent angle and rotation," he pauses, "30 minutes."

"Your crystal ratio," she asked.

"40%," he states.

"Good," she says uncrossing her legs then standing up from her seat. Cheers erupt from the computer screen. She turns to Ryuji as the screen zooms in on the entering mobile suit. "Are the others on." Three different conformations echoed over their radio links.

'Magican' clicked a few switches on his command board a blue light filled his cockpit. It showed that blond bangs framed his face while the base of his hair was pitch black, the ends looked blue thanks to the light which meant that the black faded into another color.

"Beginning decent into earths atmosphere now," he announced.

"Good," Mai says looking around the room. "This is it," she says and everyone on their ground base looked to the blonde woman. "Whether this is a new beginning for us, or simply the beginning of the end, we cannot flatter, we all have our reasons for beginning here." She pauses for a moment allowing her words to sink in. "Us your reasons well, and you will survive…." eyes widened all around her. "This is not a game," she says sternly, "if you want to sit around a do nothing now is your chance to just be a spectator," she paused again. "Go home now," everyone paused even the pilots who were just listening over the radio but no one made the move to leave. "The decision is final then," she turned back towards her chair, she unintentional walked away from her seat while performing her speech.

As she approached her station as captain, she turned back to her crew, "let's us begin then. Mission Echo phase: 01 commence."

Three different lights lit up on the computer to her left, signaling movement.

"We've lost connection with Magician he has entered the atmosphere," Ryuji communicates.

"Both Saint and Slayer are moving towards target 'B'," Miho communicates next.

Mai turns back to Ryuji, "and what of Joker?"

Ryuji looks back at her, "he slowly moving into position, he is waiting for Magician to get into range."

"Get ready," she says, "this isn't going to be any old field trip…"

**PHASE: 01 END**

* * *

**Rose: ****And there is phase one! I hope that you all are enjoying this, like i said before, well... i think i have at least, this has a slow beginning but every roller coaster has to inch up to it's first drop so i hope you guys have your seat belts on. AND AGAIN! Thank you to Shadowmaster7 for being the beta for this! And also on my Trapped story, that should be updated soon guys i promise I've already started to write out the next chapter. So... take it away guys.**

**Jou: Rose doesn't own Yu-gi-oh or the toons, just hers and her plots. Also can just say that-**

**Rose: No time, save it for the next chapter. You know what to do!**

**Cast: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Opening: Part one

**Yu-Gi-Oh: SGG**

**Phase 00:**

**Prologue:**

* * *

_The year is 3015, mankind is advanced in science now but the technological race for the power nations a millennia ago was cut short by the North American revolt that happened in the U.S.A. At the same time the communist and capitalist systems spilt in both Russia and China nether power willing to give into the other the three largest countries in earth were then split and new territories were formed. _

_However…._

_This information is only a side note; the real story began seven years ago when the Capital of one of these newly formed territories was completely destroyed. Alister City was the Capital city of Yeshiva; one of the three territories that the U.S.A use to govern. It's sister territories where, interestingly enough, Pumbedita and Nehardea. If you put all three of these together those were the three that gave rise to the Babylonian Talmud, moving on. The names of the territories became pointless after a few centuries however. _

_Yeshiva was ruled by a 'Lord', the man's name was Pegasus J. Crawford his family had now ruled for over one hundred years. However this new 'Lord' was quite eccentric as most polite people would say. Some say that he had found something, something alien, others said that the 'Viewer' got tired of his blastfamy(sp) and cursed him and his country. _

_Both of these are wrong; first he didn't find something he created it and second you have to believe in a god to be cursed by one. What Pegasus found would change the world of humans as they knew it, a power long hidden away in the ancient times, this would be the second time that this has happened just pray that mankind remembers it this time….._

**Phase 00 Prologue….**

* * *

The TV screen was turned on to the afternoon news; a young woman with red hair and chocolate brown eyes stood outside on the top of a skyscraper with a helicopter landing platform behind her. She fixed the red skirt bottom of her suit then looked up to the camera, holding her right hand to her right she held up the microphone to her lips with her left hand.

"This is Akiza Izinski I am coming to you live from the rooftop of the Kaiba Corp. headquarters in Domino Japan as we wait for the one and only Pegasus J. Crawford to make his first appearance. It's been over seven years since Alister City; the former Capital of the country of Yeshiva was completely destroyed." The wind starts to pick up behind her as the sound of helicopter propellers neared their location. Akiza looks to the sky. She turns back towards the camera quickly, "We were told that his wife of only two years before the attack died a few days ago from the strange radiation that now plagues Alister City. Most scientists have yet to decipher that strange energy that now envelops the ruins of the city. Being the only survivors of the horrific –" the helicopter now landing cut her off.

She had to block the hair from whipping into her eyes as it landed. She motioned the cameraman to zoom in to the helicopter door.

As the propellers slowed the doors opened and the one and only Pegasus J. Crawford elegantly stepped out of the machine. He walked just as gracefully over to the stunned reporter. Akiza now was grasping both hands on her microphone, she was not expecting this.

The man walked perfectly fine steps, they were strong and true but he had one eye covered along the same half of his face; it was the left side. He also only had on one glove on his left hand as well. The man made wind lifted the hair for only a moment.

Akiza kept her face composed but her eyes read horror. He was missing an eye, all that was there was a black hole he didn't even bother covering it up and, those scars. Riddled all over the left side of his face, she assumed that those thick scars went all the way down his left arm as well explaining the glove.

He stopped in front of her and a crooked smile spread across his face, "What a pretty flower," he said softly. He lifted his hand up as to reach towards her but saw that she stepped back slightly. He let out a single 'ha' and let his hand fall. With his left hand he made sure that his hair was in place as he turned fully to the camera.

With a charming smile on his face, he addressed the people of Japan, "Greetings," he says with a shallow bow of the hips. "Citizens of Japan, I am honored that you have accepted me as your humble guest."

Akiza shared a glance with the cameraman before she slowly held out the microphone to Pegasus. "Pegasus J. Crawford, also known as Maxamillon Pegasus," thankfully her voice didn't reflect conflicting emotions. "Tell us Lord what business do you have in Japan, you have been quite secretive, what is the reason for your visit?" she asked keeping it professional.

Pegasus's smile turns sad, Akiza tilts her head to the side; was it something that she said? "Pegasus- sa-" he held up a hand to silence her.

"I'm sure that you already know," he trails off looking down before catching himself and looks back at the camera with his one eye. "My wife Cecilia died a few days ago," the sadness shone brightly in his eyes. "Despite her looks she was Japanese and I wish for a final resting place to be in her family's homeland."

The touching story only stunned Akiza for a second before a determined look set in her brown eyes. "So in light of the situation, are you aware of the weapons expo that Kaiba Corp. will be holding tomorrow?"

Amusement was now laced in with Pegasus's sadness. The woman sure did know how to get to the point. "Of course I was aware of this" he glides his left hand down the hair that was shielding the rest of his face from view. "I have just finished the funeral preparations for my wife and," he paused reaching for the glove on his left hand. As the glove slowly slipped off he spoke again. "I have been recovering from my 'incident' from seven years ago," the glove was all the way of showing his hand; red with lighter red scar marks and you could see his blue blood veins. "The incident that took my love from me."

Akiza felt sick just looking at it, seeing her grimace Pegasus's sad smile turned into an almost sadistic smirk. He reached out with his morphed hand.

"Ah, Pegasus-sama," a low voice called from the rooftop door. There stood Aknadin Kaiba. The aged man stood with overwhelming authority his son; Seto Kaiba stood behind him a blank expression on his face.

"Ah, Kaiba-san," Pegasus greeted back as he walked past Akiza to greet his old friend. Akiza released a breathe she didn't know that she had been holding. She turned to look at Pegasus's back as he put his glove back on.

He was defiantly eccentric….

* * *

_Scene change: _

Heels tapped harshly on the metal floors as a woman strode towards her destination. She stops and turns towards a closed door before her, she placed her lightly tanned hand on the pad beside the door, it read her palm and automatically opened. The verification name on the pad read; Mai Valentine. As she walked into the room all eyes went to the woman. Her indigo blue eyes scanned the room, the light that reflected off of them made the small violet flakes that laced her indigo eyes seem a light purple.

She strode over to the chair centered in the middle of the medium sized room. She plopped down in the chair swinging both legs over one of the arms. "How is our progress coming," she asked not looking at anyone in particular.

Blue eyes turn towards her as a bob cut brunette looks over towards her boss. "Everything is set for tomorrow, Ms. Valentine."

Mai snaps her head towards the girl and she flinches back. Mai's stern look turns amused as she stands up, she can feel the girl shrink back behind her chair. "You must be the new kid," she says walking over to her. She bends down to her eyes level. "What's your name hon?" she asks in a cryptic tone.

"A-Anzu," she squeaks. The smile that Mai gave Anzu was one that a cat would give a mouse that they have cornered.

"Just call me Mai, sweetie" she puts a single finger under Anzu's chin making the younger girl look her in the eye," Got it." Those two words come out firm as her round eyes narrow into a glare. Anzu gulped and nodded her head slowly. Mai gave her one more cat like smile before turning from her, walking over to a blue haired girl.

"Miho, overview" she orders. Anzu places a hand over her heart releasing a sigh.

"Don't worry" Anzu's head snaps up, she glances over her shoulder at the male voice beside her. Her fearful blue eyes met amused green ones. "Her bark is worse than her bite" he turns towards her, his long black hair falling over his shoulder; he gives her a flirtatious wink.

Miho sat at attention when Mai's voice turns her way. "Yes ma'am" she says and begins typing on her computer. "Jounochi is positioned at point due southwest of target 'B'" she types some more. Ryou-san is north of target 'B', and Marik is west of target 'A'. Your brother-" she stops typing looking at her computer amazed. She slowly turns towards Mai. "Your brother is still in space Mai-san."

Mai curses under her breath, her face aged with her worry showing. She only let it last a moment before she composed herself. "Get my brother over the com. link, NOW!" she barks. Anzu turns to her left as the keyboard beside her comes alive with the sounds of clicking.

"It will take a moment to establish a connection Mai-chan," the man beside her says.

"That's fine Ryuji," she huffs as she makes her way back to her seat. "Anything else I should know?" she asks. Silence was her answer and her right eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Don't just sit there; we can't fuck this up so keep checking!" The keyboards and computer screens around her came alive with activity.

She massaged her temples; this was going to be a long fight. She looked up towards space, the biggest mystery for her species and she had to make sure that they never found out what lay behind the second asteroid belt.

**PHASE 00: PROLOGUE END**

* * *

**Rose: Well that's all folk's let us know what you think, reviews help the most if you want this to be updated as quickly as possible! But before you review please give a hand to my AWESOME Beta reader Shadowmaster7 it was her first time and I think that she did and amazing job :) **

**Cin: -blushes- Rose...i'm not that great...really**

**Rose: -hugs- Yes you are don't let anyone tell you otherwise, OK guys i love questions so if your curious please ask, but i wont give you guys any spoilers though -wink- so you'll have to read to find out. So without further ado cast please -moves out of way. -**

**Mai: Rose doesn't own Yu-gi-oh or any gundam show or any toons other then her OC's and the plot...**

**Cast: PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
